starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hawki
See also: *Archive 01 *Archive 02 Heaven's Devils Cover Please, remove the 600x900 version. This is the image I was requested to replace it with. I know it is smaller, but that's how they feel comfortable with. As said the HiRes version was an accident. The final image that's approved to be public is 360x541 http://www.blizzplanet.com/content/store/pocketbooks/Heavens_Devils-LoRes.jpg Re: Campaign Units Warcraft III ran into this same problem. Some units were creeps only found in skirmish maps, some were campaign units, some were both. If it's produceable and campaign, I think we can put them into category: StarCraft II terran campaign units. There wasn't anything like that in StarCraft I (except for the Mercenaries units). I'll ask Meco to modify the templates. In the meantime, should we change the Mercenaries and Mercenaries II NPC units into campaign units? Technically, they weren't actually produced, just substituted, but that's a really small distinction. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:15, 20 October 2008 (UTC) There actually is an NPC entry in the SC1UnitBox template. You just put npc=yes into the template. This is separate from hero = yes. I'm thinking we could just use a campaign = yes tag in the SC2UnitBox template. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:39, 20 October 2008 (UTC) At present, it's "multiplayer" by default and "campaign" if you add the tag. I think that's fine; campaign should, perhaps, be read as "campaign-exclusive". By StarCraft II templates, are you referring to template: Terran (StarCraft II) and the like? We could use something a bit like what they have at the C&C wiki, where you put the campaign faction-exclusive units underneath the playable units in their own "section". (Actually, I suggested that change there. ^^) Things could get confusing if (as an example) the Cobra was a campaign unit in Wings of Liberty but a standard multiplayer unit when Heart of the Swarm came out. Kimera 757 (talk) 00:27, 21 October 2008 (UTC) I meant something like http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Nod_TWIII_Units (it doesn't look that great though). Well, never mind that. "Still, I take it what you mean is perhaps campaign sub-headings for the templates. Like for the Goliath and Vulture, there's the vehicles line, and a smaller heading underneath of "campaign only" perhaps?" Yes, that's exactly what I meant. If the templates get big, maybe we can turn them into "hidden" templates like the current Books template. Kimera 757 (talk) 02:05, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Ghost in StarCraft II? Many people (including myself) reported seeing the intro video of StarCraft: Ghost on a TV screen during the StarCraft II terran campaign videos. I tried finding that to reference it... but I didn't see it again. Please be on the lookout for that. StarCraft Wire also reports that Ghost may be active again, as an artist has been reported as working on it. (Is it possible he work'ed' on it and has since stopped? Maybe the rumors of a StarCraft: Ghost sequel are true.) Link: http://www.starcraftwire.net/n/1621/starcraft-ghost-active-again This is kind of weird with Spectres coming out next year. Kimera 757 (talk) 13:33, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the update. I'm going to have to go over that repeatedly :) Kimera 757 (talk) 23:28, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Stellar Forces Should we really be putting Stellar Forces in the games template and categories? It's unauthorized, so it's fan-made content like Antioch Chronicles. I don't know which category we could put it in, but I'm pretty sure there's a fan-made content category floating around somewhere. Kimera 757 (talk) 12:39, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I don't think I would have been upset if Sickle had ended up in a fan-made content category. The problem was the contributor proposed it as an "official" game even though it wasn't. I'm also worried someone will see that in the games template and, without looking into the article, will report that "the wiki is distributing false information". That kind of thing has happened before. Kimera 757 (talk) 12:59, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Timeline Why did you revert the arrival of the Xel'Naga to the Milky Way back to Ancient History? It fits more in Distant Past, especially considering that the Xel'Naga are behind the Hybrid and cycle. XEL 10:30, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Other aliens in timeline? I vaguely recall one of the timeline articles mentioning "foo fighters" and other cases of "almost first contact". Do you recall which page that was? Kimera 757 (talk) 13:05, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I Mengsk and the timeline I, Mengsk has played with the timeline quite a bit. With very rare exceptions, it avoids explicitly interfering with the timeline, at least when it comes to conflicting with the manual. I'll give some examples: 1) Korhal was shown as being nuked only two years after the Mengsk Dynasty was wiped out; all the way back in 2491. This is several years before we assumed, as: a) We know Uprising takes place right after that event. b) We timed it based on Mengsk's comments in the Jacobs Installation mission that he saw zerg "more than a year ago". While it seemed likely he meant more than one year but less than two years ago, he could literally have meant "more than one year ago". c) Or we have to accept that the timeline cannot be made accurate due to all the conflicting sources. 2) Valerian's age of birth seems to have changed (it just won't fit in 2483 given the events of I, Mengsk. 3) Valerian was the subject of multiple attempts to kill him ... possibly. Since we're no longer sure of when the Confederates tried to kill him, and there may have been multiple attempts, I just removed the Firstborn reference from the timeline. I don't know if/when you get I, Mengsk, but I suggest you look it up so you can do your own edits to the timeline. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Re: I, Mengsk That's the same way I have things arranged in my notes. The Guild Wars took slightly less than three years, so it couldn't be pushed to 2490. We know the approximate year (c. 2480, two years after Mengsk graduated in 2478) when Mengsk "created" Valerian. It's rather difficult to push Valerian's towards being born any later than 2482, given the not-completely-definite timeline. I, Mengsk I rate 5 stars. Frontline: Volume 2 is more like 3.5; while it seemed better than the first volume, many stories can be simply "ignored" when it comes to the greater StarCraft universe. I'm a huge fan of the creep story, by the way :) Kimera 757 (talk) 00:00, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Monthly Matters Timeline issues do tend to be "iffy" since I doubt most authors track them that closely. For a lot of characters, we should probably say they were born "circa 2460" or "~2461" instead of stating something outright. The manual does suggest he was born before December (very likely, just due to the fractionating). While graduation could have taken place late in the year, I believe it only took place three months after the attack on the Mengsk residence (which was probably in summer), and for him to graduate sometime from June to September would be reasonable. (Wasn't it only three months -- one term?) I honestly don't recall the break down of months for Brood War. Not only should we look into this, but we should also recall that a lot of fictional universes (such as Terminator -- I'm a big fan of the Sarah Connor Chronicles) frequently get these things flat out wrong. (The show directly contradicted the movie when stating John Connor's birthday.) I suppose this isn't very useful, but it's bound to happen with so many loose sources. Kimera 757 (talk) 03:30, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Articles and Editing I actually have to go quick, so I'll just post a brief summary of my thoughts for now: I like the idea of having the basic article be a lore article. I was just looking at WoWWiki articles (eg Shaman) and noticed that it still has both lore and gameplay material (for WoW, that is; there's a separate shaman (Warcraft III) article. Makes me think we need some kind of IM system to sort this out. Filling out the I, Mengsk material should be fine (blue-shifting red links is nearly always a good thing). Some day when I have as much time as today, I hope to fill out those articles. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:18, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Talk Pages Sorry to post my response on Talk:PsiSeveredHead. Is there some way to do it better then just linking over here, or some place to centralize the discussion? Klomer 05:13, 9 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Custom skin Hey Hawki. Thanks for the input about the future skin. The dark article area works on a few wikis, but for StarCraft Wiki I definitely agree that the article area should stay white. JoePlay (talk) 16:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Quoting naming convention I think when we're quoting something, we should use the original spelling, even if it's against our naming convention. For instance, most quotes from StarCraft and Brood War use capitalized "Zerg" and "Protoss" in their subtitles. (Meco added something to that effect to the policy as well.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 13:46, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Adun's quote... In Why We Fight, the last speaker was Artanis. Was that quote actually Adun's? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:32, 25 July 2009 (UTC) DeCandido's Frontline stories DeCandido was planning on writing two StarCraft: Ghost-connected stories for Frontline. They ended up being written by someone else. The stories are War-Torn and Orientation. I don't think we can count those as "canceled" -- Blizzard just ended up choosing other authors. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 11:23, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Not as such, no. What KRAD was going to do (or so it seems) was "take over" Colin Phash and write the stories, but the original authors could do that as well. Colin Phash will be in Ghost Academy, and KRAD is writing that. So it seems to me that, even though KRAD didn't invent him, the switch had to occur at some point, and someone has to keep writing about him for vol 3 and 4. We don't really know if KRAD's stories would have been the same or different, but they could have been the same, in which case there's no point of putting them into the proposed fiction article. (Given that, even if they were different, we're looking at just two short stories that we know nothing about.) In the interest of avoiding putting up any information that might not be accurate, I had removed the info no KRAD's proposed short stories when I saw the first real info on Ghost Academy. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 22:31, October 6, 2009 (UTC) 2503/2552? I'm wondering about the recent timeline edits. Homecoming takes places directly before StarCraft II starts, or so we've been told. Why did you put it in 2503? Also, the 2552 date is clearly wrong; the comic has two timestamps in it, both correlating with 2502; Issues 1 and 4, and the latter specifically states August 13, 2502. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 22:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) StarCraft I took place really late 2499; some people could call five-and-a-half years (since we don't know which month StarCraft II takes place) five years. Furthermore, Lockwell's beret doesn't mean anything; she wore it in 2500, and she wore it again in 2505 (you can see it in some of the Wings of Liberty news reports). She could even have bought a new one. And on that note, while the Dark Templar Saga was billed as taking place right before StarCraft II, Metzen later said it could have taken place almost a year before (this is actually addressed in the DTS article). I think we need to be really careful about those kinds of dates. If they don't have a timestamp, we shouldn't speculate on them. At most, we can put it in the Interbellum or timeline article, and put a note saying that time period is "very confused". (We're no longer even sure if the DTS took place in 2504 or 2505, to be honest.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC) When it comes to wiki canon though, there must be agreement. I'm not in agreement that Homecoming takes place in 2503, since we can't place it. We're not even in agreement on how we place dates. That kind of thing probably needs a forum, like the one we have for the Wings of Liberty template. (And when it comes to "another" Dominion abuse on Mar Sara, that was fairly amply demonstrated in Thundergod, with the Dominion intimidating the Kel-Morian colonists.) So let's resolve that at Forum:Setting dates/times. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) New ref template... I just noticed the edit to siege tank (StarCraft) switching to the method. That's not a big deal for that particular page. However, for StarCraft II unit pages we'll still have to use reflist or ref templates, otherwise there'll be problems with referencing the ability/upgrade templates. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 13:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Occupations The occupation tables are intended to be a support for the character box. I've noticed that some character boxes have too much info compressed into a very small place, and it might be confusing at times (specially if you need to post notes and aclarations). I created the occupation boxes in order to have all the information about the character past and present occupations there, while having only the current occupation in the character box. The idea is to express as many info as possible while having it as less confusing as possible. However, I've noticed that the succession boxes might seem less useful with the occupation boxes already there, as, esentially, both of them express the same information (except that the occupation box compress all the info in a single box, while you need several boxes for the successions). Omega20 12:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Mending Fences Welcome back! PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:10, April 18, 2010 (UTC) 117.40.196.156 is your newest fan "Thanks for good information that comes out to read. Your site is very useful for me .I bookmarked your site!" (Unsigned comment from 117.40.196.156) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I notice that you are a big contributor to this site and possibly an admin, therefore I have a suggestion for you that we should merge "Mantalisk" with "Brood Lord" as they are the same unit in concept and differ only in title. Xel-Hassodin 13:14, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright that makes sense then, thank you. --Xel-Hassodin 13:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Second Great War I was expecting we'd write a Second Great War article. Actually, if you look at the timeline and then the Great War/Brood War articles, you'll notice they're similar. (The timeline was written first.) StarCraft II would go in both. The ambiguity depends on which missions are required and which aren't; most likely, the non-required missions would simply not be mentioned in either article. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Icon Images I'm not seeing how white-on-black is any less arbitrary choice of colours than the previous black-on-white. In the manuals, I think they're all black, and for exactly the same reason I'm changing them all to white now: because they stand out on the background it's being used on without the icons needing their own. As long as we're consistent in the colour the icons are changed to (at least for the ones we have no idea what the actual colour is), it should be clear enough they're coloured that way for contrast purposes only. In this case, I doubt white is any more indicative of how it actually is than black. (EDIT: except for the Umoja icon. That one has both black and white, so those have no choice but to stay.) And if we're talking about 'more official' images, why are some cinematic stills being given less priority than concept art? "Concept art" may be 'clearer' and show 'more details', but the cinematic still shows 'how it actually is' Is that not close to what we want? - Meco (talk, ) 13:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Q&A forum topic I'm messaging all wiki admins to ask that you take a look at Forum:Questions and Answers. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 01:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Hawki! I just wanted to apologize for some of my silly mistakes. I'm sorry for doubling categories, but I had thought that it would be easier to find complex pages that way. Well, let bygones be bygones I say! I am looking forward to a 2011 release for Heart of the Swarm (my favourite part of the storyline lies with the zerg) and maybe the Starcraft games may end after Legacy of the Void. So, fingers crossed and, once again, I'm sorry that you had to go through the trouble of fixing the categories because of my mistakes. --Saiou takuma 09:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) October? Where is October 2504 and late 2504 coming from? This was also asked at talk: 2504. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I saw the reference you put on The Evacuation. Nonetheless, the campaign jumps all over the place, there's no clarity over how much time takes place between missions, you can skip many missions (anything outside the Artifact/Char chain) and they don't always have to be in the same order. I don't think we can use October for most of the missions. But it's probably best to move the discussion to 2504. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Removing notes Would you please stop removing conversation clarification notes from articles - they're there for a reason. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It was clarified ages ago that the notes were archaic and redundant, but I'll bow to this turnaround. That being said, I think a better solution has to be divided either way, even if seperate references have to be created.--Hawki 13:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) hive/lings Hey, I was just looking at the page for the Zerg Hive building and noticed under research unlockables no one put Adrenal Glands for the zerglings, just wanted to let someone know. About featured article Can I suggest a new featured article for the main page? Well, the DTS: Twilight is there for... a year or more. Isn't time to change? I suggest a more recent novel, Heaven's Devils in the case. What do you think? Giobruno 20:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC)